Prelude To A Road Trip
by Micah Weir
Summary: During the classic American road trip, one sees all the amazing sights of this great country from inside their car. Driving past fertile farms and places of historic lore one can see the history of this country. What would happen if a dragon took on this great tradition and followed it? That is what Spyro the dragon and a few of his friends did. Let us join them, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Weir 5

Micah Weir

Anderson

Creative Writing

November 14, 2015

Prelude to a Road Trip

During the classic American road trip, one sees all the amazing sights of this great country from inside their car. Driving past fertile farms and places of historic lore one can see the history of this country. What would happen if a dragon took on this great tradition and followed it? That is what Spyro the dragon and a few of his friends did. Let us join them, shall we?

"Trans Island Flight 1030 with service to Salt Lake City is now in the final boarding process," the intercom stated.

I am Spyro the Dragon. I am a purple dragon, which is a special type of dragon. Purple dragons can use more than one element. One thing that is unique about me is that I enjoy history. I love to read it and learn about the traditions of the worlds I protect. Last week I read a book called The Great American Road Trip book 4 Utah. The pictures and writing made me feel like I was there looking out over the Great Plains, or hiking in the canyon they call the Narrows. Every time I would read, it made me want to go see these places for myself, so I made the decision to take a road trip. Some of my friends heard about my adventure and decided to go along with me. They are Zap, Camo, and Cynder. Zap is a water dragon, Camo is a plant-dragon hybrid, and Cynder is a regular dragon. The trip is the reason why we are running to our Trans Island Airways flight in the Las Sky City Interworld Airport.

We just made it to our gate D10 before they closed the door. The reason we were late was Cynder had not packed her bags yet! She thought we were supposed to leave tomorrow even though I told her last night during dinner to pack. The four of us handed the Mabu lady our tickets and took our seats. I let Cynder have the window, because she enjoys that type of thing. My seat was the closest to the isle while Zap sat next to Cynder and Camo sat between him and me. Before the plane was to take off, I pulled out the Utah Road Trip Book and began to read.

As the plane leveled out Camo began playing with a watermelon that he created. I guess carving pictures in watermelon is entertaining for him. Cynder however was trying to write her book about her experience as a Skylander, but Camo's activity was distracting for her. I could tell because she occasionally sent a glance over at him with a annoyed look on her face. Zap however has been asleep ever since the plane took off. (At least he does not snore as Cynder does).

A little while later a dragoness with a flight attendant hat walked up to the four of us.

"Would any of you be interested in a drink or snack?" she asked, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"Yes please," Cynder, said raising a paw.

"What would you like?"

"I will have a cup of dragon berry juice light on the ice, some crackers, and a pack of nuts."

"And for you," she asked, motioning to Camo with her wing.

"I would have a ham and cheese sandwich with a cup of watermelon juice on the side," he said.

"Last but not least what would you like," she asked me.

"I would have a cup of water and a pack of nuts," I said.

"I will be back soon with you order," she said as she closed her notepad.

I began to read more when an announcement came on.

"The movie is now about to start. If you do not own a pair of earphones, the flight attendants will be passing out sets for two dollars or coins depending on the currency you currently have at your disposal. Thank you for joining us, and thank you for choosing Trans Island Airways."

The announcement must have woken up Zap, because he was complaining to Camo about how his head hurt. The dragoness who took our food order was now asking customers if they needed sets of earphones. As she finished with the couple of Mabu in front of us, she came over to our row.

"Your food is almost done, but would any of you care for a set of earphones to watch the movie?" she asked motioning to the bag of earphones she was carrying.

"I would," Zap, said sitting up in his seat.

She pulled out one from the bag and gave it to him.

"Do not worry about paying it is free for Skylanders such as yourself," she said, as Zap was about to give her the two coins for the earphones.

"Why thank you miss," Zap said putting the money away.

"You're very welcome."

She then continued to walk down the isle.

Not long afterward, we got our food. Zap fell asleep again while watching the movie. I cannot recall the name of the movie only that it was about a spy who went around solving crimes. As the three of us were eating, another announcement came on stating that we had just passed thought the portal and was now on Earth. (For some strange reason that announcement did not wake Zap up. Maybe it was the earphones he was wearing.

As the plane began to land, I put away the book I was reading, while Cynder stored away her writing supplies. Camo had to wake Zap up, who was still sleeping with the earphones on. Exiting the plane was easy, but navigating the airport was a completely different experience.

The reason is that Cynder wanted to go in all the stores while Zap wanted lunch because he did not eat on the plane. Camo was the only one other than me who wanted to get the car from the rental place, so we could get the trip started. I had called up a rental place in advance. After a lot of convincing, the four of us headed for the baggage claim.

When the bags came around, we picked them off the conveyor belt. It sounds easy in words, but in reality people such as me who have never done it before it is quite difficult. Camo's bag was the first to come out, and he grabbed it. One down three to go. Next up was Zap's blue bag. He missed his first try, but got it the second time around. Two down two to go. My purple bag was next and I grabbed it. Three down and one to go. Here's where it gets funny. Cynder's bag came around the corner by itself. As Cynder went to grab it, I decided to put mine down on the tile next to me. While I was doing that, I heard a scream. I quickly looked up to see Cynder lying flat on her belly with a paw on her bag riding the conveyor belt! I guess it must have been too heavy and it pulled her with it. I took off and ran after her, but I was too late. She was on the other side. I changed direction and ran the other way. I guess I forgot that my bag was on the ground because I tripped over it and landed flat on my face!

As I got up on my paws, I saw Cynder being lifted off the conveyor belt by Zap and Camo. She wobbled her way over to me. Cynder and I recovered and the four of us started toward the rental car place.

When we arrived, I told the man behind the counter my name and he went to grab the forms I had to sign. When he returned I signed the forms and he lead us out to the cars we could choose from. It took a while for us to choose a car, but we ended up settling on a van. We put our bags in the back and the man gave me the keys. I unlocked the driver's side door and climbed inside. Yes, I do know how to drive. I had a friend of Flynn's to teach me because he owns a car. He even gave me what is called a license when I finished. I am a fast learner. I can learn a new fighting technique in a matter of hours. Only once, I had trouble learning an attack, but that is a story for another time. Cynder got in the seat next to me while Zap and Camo climbed in the two seats behind us. Once we were all situated, I started the van and we were off on our adventure.


	2. Sorry

I have no idea when I will be continuing this story. If you would like me to continue with this story email me with the email on my profile page.

I have been very busy with school, homework, and getting a newer computer. I can now browse safely on the internet without having to use a school computer loaded with malware, or my small cell phone. The computer is from 2009. Not new, but better than a computer from 2001. I have many ideas for storys and will be posting them on my profile page for voting.

I am again sorry for not updating my stories for a while. During the summer I will try to get into the habit of writting more.


End file.
